There's a Witch in Forks
by BreakHerDown
Summary: Bella looks like an average human. Only she's not human. She's a witch. What will the Cullens do when they realize they're not the only mythical cratures in Forks? How will they deal when they find out Jasper and Bella are soulmates? T - Just in case.
1. The Soulmate Principle

THERE'S A WITCH IN FORKS

SUMMARY -  
>Bella looks like an average human. Only she's not human. She's a witch. What will the Cullens do when they realize they're not the only mythical cratures in Forks? How will they deal when they find out Jasper and Bella are soulmates? Rated T- just in case<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>I thought it'd be interesting if the Cullens had someone of their own "world," in a sense, in their town.<br>Renee's a witch. She hid that fact and we'll get into that throughout the story.  
>Leave some reviews and let me know what you think!<br>-Tiffy

CHAPTER 1 - The Soulmate Principle

BELLA'S POV

Forks, Washington. My hometown. The place where my mother, Renee, fled when my witch powers were kicking in. She didn't want my father, Charlie, knowing. It would only cause him suffering, especially to be around newborn witch who was just acquiring her powers. My mom taught me everything I know then gave up on the Craft. Many people think witches are bad people but really, witchcraft is a religion. There are two types of magick - white magick and black magick. We only ever perform white magick. Black magick is very tricky. Karma comes back to get you after.

"Bella, you start school tomorrow. Everything's set up for you. You should probably head to bed. School starts early." My father said before heading up to his room. I figured that I could make myself a bless my good luck bracelet before going to bed. Being a witch didn't make me any less clumsy. The more luck I had, the better my day would be. It was a silver bracelet with many charms on it. There was a silver ring with amethyst gems, a half moon, and many other charms representing other gods and goddesses. I was glad tonight was a full moon. I decided to say a chant to bring me good luck.

"To the moon to the sun to the skies to the water stars let your fires burn winds let your strength grow let us unite let me shine bright." I said with empowerment, facing the full moon. I soon fell asleep. I dreamt of a stange breed of vampires. They looked like normal vampires but their eyes were a different color. Come morningtime, I couldn't remember the color.

I woke up to rain patting against the window and showered for my first day. I dressed in a creme colored sleeveless top with lace decorating it, dark wash skinny jeans and nude colored heels. I put on some red lipstick on my lips and smiled at how I looked. I had been brought up to embrace being a witches. All witches were confident and extremely beautiful. If I ever felt insecure, I always would say a chant that will boost my self-confidence. I finished my makeup by putting on black eyeliner pulling it past my eye slightly creating a wing and added mascara. I grabbed a black jacket that sinches at the waist and slung my bag over my shoulder, while shaking my brown curls out. I descended the stairs carefully though I didn't need to. I could walk perfectly in heels ; it was odd. (I can actually do that. XD) I popped in a Hot Pocket in the microwave and waited for it to warm up.

"Have a first day at school, Bells. I added a key to the house onto your car keys." Charlie said as he left for work. Charlie was the police chief in this small town of Forks. He loved his job more than anything.

"Thanks, Dad!" I called out. I looked at the time and saw I didn't have much time to get there, find a parking spot and be able to find my class. I sprang up and rushed to my rusty old truck. I parked next to a shiny silver volvo. I walked into the office and spoke to a woman named Mrs. Cope. I got all my information and headed to class. There were boys watching me in every single one of my classes. I kept to myself and went to lunch after the bell. I sat at a table alone until a blonde haired girl with topaz colored eyes came up to me with a blond male, a musular male with curly hair, a black-haired pixie and a bronze-haired male. They all had the same look but they were obviously not related. Vampires. They had to be. But they looked different. I'd have to look into vampires with topaz colored eyes instead of red ones.

"You're sitting at our table." She snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." I said standing up.

"Stupid human." She whispered low enough that human ears wouldn't be able to catch it.

"I wouldn't be insulting, vampire. And for your information, I'm not a human." I shot back. They all shared a look and the short black-haired one looked blank.

"Vision?" I asked. They looked surprised but nodded.

The girl came back and smiled. "We're going to be best friends!" I tried using my witch essence to see any signs of false pretenses and found none. I let my guard down and let my shield open.

"I can read your thoughts now." The bronze-haired one said astounded.

"Oh, I'm a mental shield. I can block people from my mind." I smiled. He looked amazed. (Edward isn't tempted by her blood since she's technically not human)

"Why don't you sit with us and we can talk?" Asked the psychic.

"I'd love to." I answered, sitting down. She came to sit by me with the blond male on her other side. The blonde who spoke to me sat accross from me with muscle man next to her and the bronze-haired one in between us.

"I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend, Jasper. The other blonde is Rosalie and pardon me for her rudeness. The male next to her is her boyfriend Emmett and the one next to you is Edward." She said.

"I'm Bella Swan." I turned to the one named Edward and asked him, "Where's your girlfriend?"

The one named Emmett burst into laughter at my question. I looked at Alice questioningly.

"Edward doesn't have a girlfriend but he seems interested in you enough." She smiled. I turned to look at him and he glared at her. Jasper looked toward Edward with anger. I wasn't sure why but I could feel a connection with Jasper. I looked over at him and he met my gaze. I felt like a thin but strong cord connected between us tightening. We smiled at each other, a look of recognization running through us. One word was running through my mind : Soulmates. My mother had just recently found her soulmate so it wasn't all too surprising that I found mine so quickly and easily. I was still surprised though. Who would have thought returning to this small town that I would find my forever, that I would find the sole purpose of my exsistance? The rest of the Cullens looked at us questioningly. Alice blanked out again and came to very quickly. She looked sad at first then she looked over at Jasper and rubbed his forearm.

"I'm happy for you, Jasper. Be happy." She said. She then turned to me, "You'll be good for each other."

Emmett and Rosalie shared a look. "What's going on, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I think Bella could answer that better than I could." Edward answered.

All eyes were on me and I reluctently looked away from Jasper.

"For witches, there's this thing called the Soulmate principle. It's been occuring in my family most frequently. It's basically when two people - one is usually a witch or a lost witch - have a connection, almost. It's a sudden thing and there really is nothing to prevent it. You can't choose your soulmate. It's either there or isn't. Once you find your other half, there's an automatic connection. Once you look into their eyes long enough, there's almost like a thin yet strong cord holding you together, keeping you bonded. There isn't a possible way to break it. With the cord and looking into each other's eyes, you can see their whole being. You're able to tell when they're lying, when they're upset. You find out every secret they've ever had and they find out yours. Even if two soulmates look into each other's eyes for a few minutes, recognization passes through both of them and they can't help but smile. After all, who wouldn't be happy when they've found their soulmates?" I said dreamily.

"That's so sweet!" Alice gushed.

"You're losing Jasper and you're happy about it?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm not losing him. Jasper and I will always be friends. His soulmate's here and I'm not going to keep them apart. It must be a horrible feeling to lose your soulmate and I want them to be happy." Alice answered, holding one of my hands and one of Jasper's. "They can always be together and be happy." She joined his and my hand together and a spark ran through us. I was startled since I wasn't expecting it. I looked at our intertwined hands and looked up at Jasper. My Jasper. He looked back at me and smiled. I couldn't help but return it. There was a blush running through my cheeks, making them rosy.

"I'm happy for you and all but I'm gonna puke." Emmett joked. I laughed at that and reluctently recoiled my hand from the coldness of his touch.

"Which one of your parents is a which?" Edward asked.

"My mother. She left my father here when I was young. My powers were just kicking in and a young witch can be troublesome. It's very dangerous and my mom didn't want to risk anything."

"Has she found her soulmate?" Alice asked.

I smiled, "Yes, she did. They just got married and I moved here with my father to let them have their time as newlyweds. He's a witch too - a lost witch."

"What's a lost witch?" Jasper asked. I smiled hearing his voice for the first time. He had a Southern twang. I loved it.

"A lost witch is a witch that's unaware of their witch powers. Either their family didn't continue their family trees for whatever reason or they were lost to their magick along the way. In Phil's case, his great-great-great grandmother was put up for adoption and that caused him to be unaware of his heritage. I luckily had my Nan to help me growing up. My mother's always been a free-spirit, so-to-speak. I'm happy that I was never lost. I love being a witch too much." I laughed. I turned to Alice, "Do you know anything about your.. human life? If you're not comfortable with any memories from your past, it's understandable and you don't have to tell me."

She smiled, "No, it's okay. I don't remember anything."

"I know a bit if you'd like to hear it. I can feel it in your essence." I said, taking hold of her hand. She nodded enthusiastically. "You're a witch. A lost witch. I can feel your powers seeping through. They're very strong. I think that's why you have visions."

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed. "Would you be willing to help me with my powers?"

"I'd love to, Alice. But we have to go shopping first." I smiled.

"I find out that I'm a witch and my new best friend wants to go shopping. Could this day get any better?" Alice yelled out, causing many people to look at us.

"Alice, tone it down a little." Edward laughed.

"This pixie gets overexcited easily." Emmett chuckled.

"It's perfectly normal. All witches are like that, lost ones more than the others. By far." I chimed in.

"Finally! Someone understands!" Alice chirped.

"Why don't you come to our house after school so we can all get to know each other? I'm sure Carlisle would love to know that we're not the only mythical creatures in Forks anymore." Rosalie spoke.

"I'd love to. Thank you." I smiled. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Merry meet and merry meet again." I smiled as I walked away looking for my next class. I had English and my Jasper was in my class. That class flew by as did the rest of my classes. Before I knew it, I was walking toward my truck ready to go to the Cullens'.

A blonde boy with bright blue eyes came up to me. "Um, hi. I'm Mike Newton. You're the new girl, Isabella, right?"

"Bella." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Bella. It fits. Well anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to.. um.. go out with me sometime?" As he said that, Emmett was behind him and making faces causing me to smile and fight back laughter. The boy in front of me seemed more hopeful and I soon realized my mistake.

"Oh. Thank you, but I have to decline your offer." I said apologetically.

"Oh, I see. Boyfriend already?" He frowned.

I smiled at that since Jasper was behind him now. "Something like that." I beamed.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett called out to me before Mike could reply. I waved over at him and he, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward walked toward us.

"I see you've met the Cullens." Mike muttered annoyed.

"Yes, I have. Now I'm not going to talk to you ever again if you're annoyed with my choice of friends. As far as I'm concerned, you have no right to. You don't even know me, thank you." I snapped. Emmett and Edward let out some chuckles and Rosalie smiled at my defending them.

"It's not that it's just.." Mike was cut off by Edward wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at him quizically and he winked at me, wanting me to play along.

"Mikey here's just jealous because I got to you before he did." Edward stated.

I giggled and Mike's mouth opened in surprise. "Not true! You can have any girl you want so why her?"

"I could ask you the same question." Jasper asked, taking my hand. I smiled at the way his hand felt in mine.

"Aren't you with Alice?" Mike asked.

As if being called, Alice skipped over to where we were standing. "No. Jasper and I are best friends. We're like brother and sister!" She looked back at Jasper and I and smiled. "Jasper and Bella are together."

"Now scurry along. We have important things to do, none of which involves you." Rosalie spat toward Mike.

Mike got the hint and ran along with his tail between his legs while Emmett gaffawed loudly.

"That was surly something." I laughed, joining Emmett.

Alice giggled, "Come on. Let's head over to our house. Esme's going to love you!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE -

What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope it's good.  
>It popped into my head late last night and I didn't get a chance to post it because I wasn't feeling well.<br>Hopefully you all liked it!  
>-Tiffy<p> 


	2. Falling in Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**  
><strong>I'm really liking the reviews for this story! So encouraging! I'm going to answer two questions that I received but I'm not gonna say user names. I just don't feel like it today. <strong>  
><strong>Q1 - I made this a Jasper and Bella story because I always feel like those are the sweetest. It's just a natural thing, almost. And I adore it. Don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Bella and Edward fan but sometimes I feel like Edward just keeps her too confined. Bella needs to live a little! If you want to read an Edward and Bella story, I have one I'm in the process of writing. I also have an Alec and Bella story, if you're interested.<strong>  
><strong>Q2 - Bella has prophetic dreams. Meaning she does have visions but only when she's asleep. Her dreams are her visions, for the most part. Bella can tell the difference between one of her prophetic dreams and a normal dream and  or nightmare. **  
><strong>And an answer to a review, I was actually leading up to that. I wanted to build up Jasper's and Bella's relationship a bit, and the wolves will be involved soon. You're one step ahead of me(: <strong>  
><strong>Also, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been cramming for exams and now they're finally done with! I'll be able to keep up now(:<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING<strong>

CHAPTER 2 - Falling in Love  
>I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to really grasp what everyone else was talking about. I was extremely content with how everything was going so far. I woke up as a gorgeous and confident witch and now I was feeling like any other teenage girl meeting their boyfriend's parents, a nervous wreck. I smiled as I thought of Jasper being my boyfriend. It's not everyday you find your soulmate. I was blissfully happy. Jasper noticed my change in mood and took my hand in his.<p>

"Nothing to be worried about. Esme and Carlisle will love you, almost as much as I do." He smiled. I smiled back and raised our intertwined hands, gently kissing his wrist. I giggled when I noticed the faint red lipstick imprint that was left on it. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that, huh?" He chuckled. I simply nodded in response.

I glanced out the window and saw how quickly we were actually going. I sighed, wishing my car could be able to go this fast. The speed must be enthralling. I'd been saving up to buy a car that could drive fast but had always ended up going shopping instead. I was far too in love with my books and clothes to stop. The car came to a stop suddenly and took in the sight of the Cullen home.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaimed. The house looked to be about three stories tall and looked to be from the 1800 though it was clear to see that someone had modernized it to their own liking.

"Thank you! It took a long time but I managed." A petite woman with caramel coloured hair said, standing in the entryway of the extravagant house.

"Esme, this is Bella. Bella, this is Esme. She's our mother for all intents and purposes, and a very exceptional one too." Jasper smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I smiled as I walked toward Esme with my hand stretched out. She pulled me unexpectedly into a hug, almost crushing me. I may be stronger than humans but I definitely wasn't stronger than a vampire. "Welcome to the family, Bella! Oh, I'm so happy Edward has finally found someone!" Esme exclaimed. "Oh, welcome to the family!"

"Um, Esme?" Edward spoke. Esme turned toward Edward with a huge smile on her face. "Esme, please. Listen. You're jumping the gun." Esme looked thoroughly confused. "Bella and I aren't together. She's with Jasper. It's a long story." He sighed and I could've sworn I heard him say something along the lines of "I wish she were with me."

Alice walked toward Esme and embraced her, "It's okay, Mom. I'm okay. They're happy. I had a vision once we found out they were mates. There are going to be some bumps," She stopped abruptly and looked toward Edward who looked just as I shocked as I did, "along the way but they'll be happy. As long as those BUMPS stay away before they become an issue to begin with."

"Might these bumps involve a very single Edward?" Jasper asked angrilly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Guilt quickly flashed through her eyes before she composed herself.

JASPER'S POV  
>How dare Edward! I've only had her for a few hours and already he's getting involved with our lives! I was beyond furious at this point but I didn't want to make a scene. I could feel the guilt rolling off her when I asked about the UNWANTED BUMP that would be in our life. Edward looked at me when he heard my thought. He simply smiled and I could feel the determination. He walked up to me and whispered low enough that only I would hear, "I fell in love with her the second I saw her. I'll stop at nothing to make her mine." then he walked toward Bella.<p>

"Would you like a tour of the house?" He asked her.

"I'd love that. Thank you." She smiled kindly and walked in the house with him. I swear I felt a hint of attraction coming off of her for Edward. Then I felt lust. Didn't she say there was a connection keeping us bonded? I couldn't handle the jealousy running through me at the moment. I was angry, hurt and I wanted to strangle Edward. Some brother.

"It's okay, Jazz. I'll handle it, okay?" Alice said. She probably had seen me running off into the forest to blow off some steam. "I'll make sure she's fine. Promise." I nodded and tried to smile. "Don't strain yourself, Jazzy. Just go." I was rewarded with her dazzling smirk, though all I could think about was Bella's breath-taking smile.

EDWARD'S POV  
>I had a smile on my face hearing Alice and Jasper's exchange. Jasper was in for it. I know I was being selfish but the second I laid eyes on Bella, my dead heart came alive. I wanted nothing more than to be able to call Bella mine. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, have her as my wife. But more than anything, I wanted her to just love me. I would do anything for her to love me.<p>

"Wow, this place is amazing." Bella said in awe.

"Esme put it all together. She loves decorating and when we first came to the house, she went absolutely nuts for months." I chuckled.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I heard that!" Esme yelled up to us. I chuckled again.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" Bella asked while raising a delicate brow. My God, she was stunning. My breath hitched for a split second.

"The one and only." I grinned.

_Mom never mentioned anything about being physically attracted to another person after find your soulmate, let alone emotionally. Hell, I'm attracted to Edward just by hearing him speak! I have to talk to her about this. This is completely abnormal. But when have I ever been normal?_ Bella's thoughts were running through my mind as quickly as she thought them. Her mind was like no other and I loved it. She probably had forgotten to put her shield back up but I was happy. She was attracted to me? I smiled. I wanted more than anything to be with her. Wait a second.. She just said she was attracted physically to me. I hadn't noticed her physique at all. I was too entranced by her gorgeous brown eyes to have noticed. I looked her up and down, taking her in. Her curves, her hips, her legs, the curve of her breasts, her gorgeous lips, her perfect nose.. She was perfect in every way. I noticed a little scar by her left eye in the shape of a crescent moon. I lifted my hand to gently touch her scar.

"Hey, you'll mess up my make up!" She giggled. This shouldn't feel this right... her thoughts screamed. "I'm just kidding."

"How'd you get this scar?" I asked letting my hand cup her cheek affectionately.

"It showed up once I started getting my powers. Every witch has something similar. Some witches - the normal ones - just end up finding their familiars but I've never been normal so I got a scar!" She exclaimed with mock excitement.

"Where would I be if I were normal? Being normal's no fun." I smiled.

"Glad you think so. Everyone else wouldn't agree with you." She sighed.

"Hey." I lifted her chin until she looked into my eyes.

_I really want to kiss those wonderful lips of his.. I need to get to Jasper._ She thought.

Not if I can help it.

"Everyone else is a complete idiot. You're amazing. You're beautiful, confident, gorgeous, strong, adorable, graceful, smart. You're so many things but weird isn't one of them. I can assure you that not one of the kids back at school think you're weird. The girls are completely jealous of how beautiful and glowing you are, and the boys are already lusting after you because of how sexy and delicious you are." I froze. I hadn't meant to say that last part. I hope I didn't offend her. To my surprise, she blushed. I will never understand her mind.

"Um. Thanks, I think." She said in a small voice. I stroked the path of her blush on her cheek and smiled.

"You're most certainly welcome. Believe me when I say I mean every single word."

She seemed to blush further and unconsciously leaned toward me. I took a chance and pressed my lips to hers. To my delight, she was enthusiastic about it and kissed back heatedly. Our lips moved together in perfect syncronization. Her tongue swiped across my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly allowed. Her tongue brushed against mine and I let out a groan of happiness. I kissed harder and our tongues explored our mouths. Her arms were locked around my neck and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She started to undo the buttons on my shirt before she stopped and abruptly shoved me back. I looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked incredously, "What's wrong? Everything about this is wrong! My feelings for you, your feelings for me, this! It's all wrong! It shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't feel the same way about two different people! I'm supposed to have only one soulmate like every other witch but somehow it feels like I have two and I want both of you but I can't have both of you! It's wrong on so many levels! I-I just.. I can't be here! I can't be here with you! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Bella. Bella, love. Calm down. It's okay." I tried soothing her.

"How do you expect me to calm down, Edward? I've had a boyfriend for not even a day and I'm already cheating on him! And with his brother no less!" She burst out crying and Alice walked in.

_You shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that, Edward. You should've let her sort things out before giving into your horomones._ Alice thought while glaring at me.

"Come here, Bella. Edward's an arsehole who doesn't know when to stop. Come on, it'll be okay. I'll tell Jasper to leave you alone until tomorrow." Alice said while gently pulling her away. Bella cried out harder when Jasper was mentioned. All that was running through her head was Jasper and her thoughts that he'd hate her.

BELLA'S POV  
>Oh my Goddess! I cannot believe I did that! Dear Lady and Lord, how could I have deceived my Jasper like that? What in the name of Isis is wrong with me? I felt like Aphrodite was pulling at my heart, teasing me by having me love two people. I felt like Eris was causing chaos by reaking havoc on my love life that has barely even begun.<p>

"Oh, for the love of Isis! What is wrong with me?" I exclaimed through tears.

"Shush, Bella. It's going to be okay. I'll talk to Jasper and make sure Edward stays away. It's going to be okay, promise." Alice said, stroking my hair.

"It's not going to be okay. I love Jasper but.. I love Edward too! This has never happened before! I'm only supposed to have one soulmate, not two! But it feels like they're both my soulmates! I don't understand this!" I yelled, going back into my hysterics. Alice held me tightly and rocked me back and forth.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'll make sure of it. I've already seen it. Jasper will be upset at first but he'll be more pissed at Edward. Besides, he loves you too much to ever be able to stay angry with you." She smiled.

"Alice, you're the best friend I've ever had. Let's go shopping for a bit? It'll help me get my mind of things and I know you'll enjoy it." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect! Can I fix your makeup, though?" I nodded and she ran off getting her things.

I stood from her bed where we had been sitting and looked at the mirror of to the side. My mascara was running down my cheeks and staining my once-flawless red lips. I sighed. I hated how perfectly my reflection casted me. No more confident witch, just a broken teenage girl. Alice came back and started wiping off my ruined face. I let her have her fun and tried to relax myself. It worked and I could have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes when I saw that she was done.

"Can I pick out an outfit for you to wear? I'm sure I've got something your size." She asked enthusiastically. I looked down at my outfit and thought I looked fine. I wanted to change though because I could almost see where Edward had his hands on me. I knew I was just being paranoid but I felt uncomfortable. So much for my favorite outfit. I decided to let Alice have her fun so I nodded. Alice squealed in delight and ran off. She came back within five minutes carrying clothes and shoes. She showed me a scoopneck purple shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows and black leather skinny jeans. She handed me a black leather jacket and the black combat boots. She giggled and clapped her hands in excitement as I showed her the outfit on me.

"I love love love it! You look hot, babe!" She winked and smiled. "I'm so glad I had a vision that I would be needing these! Come on, let's get going!" She practically dragged me out of the door. I couldn't help but be excited myself. Alice was much more excited. Lost witch thing. I giggled a bit.

"This is your car?" I gasped as she walked toward the canary yellow 9-11 turbo Porsche.

"Yup! This is my baby. I love it more than anything in this entire world." She said as she stroked the glossy hood. "Come on and get in so we can go shopping!" I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. I was feeling so much better already. Alice definitely was a life saver and my new best friend.

"So I was thinking since you don't know much around here we could just go to Port Angelus tonight then we could go to Seattle this weekend. Sound good?" She asked as she sped at over 150 mph. She acted like she were driving at 80 and still so casual about it.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. She just squealed. "Can I turn on the radio?" She nodded her head furiously. I turned the radio on and tuned it until I heard the song "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo. I started singing at the top of my lungs and Alice laughed and joined in.

"I wanna love love you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know, we might not get tomorrow! Let's do it tonight!" We screamed together and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Alice! If there were any witch in the world that I would make my magickal sister it would be you! You're amazing, and you're my best friend!" I exclaimed. Her eyes gleamed when I said sister and best friend.

"Oh, Bella! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that! If I hadn't met you, I would have never known I was a lost witch. I'm so greatful, really. Is there any way we can bond or something to become witch sisters?" She asked.

"We're already witch sisters, Ali. All daughters of Hecate are. We're all descendants and sisters. I'm sure we can figure something out to bond. There's one I can think of on the top of my head but it's dangerous and far too much trouble than what it's worth." I said.

"Can I know what that is?"

"It's called soul binding. I don't know much about it but I know enough to know that it's extremely dangerous. But let's get off of dark matter. That magick's too black for the darkest of witches. Are we at the mall yet?" I asked.

"Yes! I just need to find a spot so holler if you- Oh, nevermind! Found one!" She giggled.

"Silly future-seer." I chuckled. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I simply smirked in response.

"You look very.. witchy when you do that." She laughed.

"Witchy, huh? That's a new one." I laughed with her.

"Come on, come on!" She ran out of the car and was already pulling me out of the car with her strength.

"Well aren't you a speedy little demon?" I joked.

"Shut up, Bell. Come on, I need to get new Jimmie Choos!" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

* * *  
>"Alice, should we drop off our bags real quick?" I asked as we left the 50th store of the evening.<p>

"No way! There's one more store I want to get to before we go! Hurry up, slow poke!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry but I wasn't blessed with vampire speed. Witches are only so much faster than humans." I joked.

We had been at the mall for almost four hours. We were carrying about 50 bags all together and Alice still wanted to shop. I wasn't much better but I knew when to at least take a break. There was absolutely no stopping the little pixie once her rampage has begun. No one was allowed to get in her way or ruin her fun unless they were willing to face her wrath. And I sure as hell wasn't going to get on Alice's bad side so quickly. It hasn't even been 24 hours! Alice led the way into Betsey Johnson and pulled out a lace up corset tank top.

"Go try this on! It's your size!" She said as she shoved the shirt into my hands. I shook my head but made my way to the fitting room. I pulled it on and went to show Alice who had twenty other items in her hands.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around.

"PERFECT! I'm buying it!" She yelled so loudly that the employees turned to look at us. I blushed slightly then composed myself. I turned to glare at them.

"Is there an issue here, ladies?" I snapped.

"N-no, ma'am. We just would appreciate it if you and your friend refrained from shouting in the store." A tall pink haired girl spoke.

"The customer's always right. To which I say we can shout in the store if we wish, thank you very much."

"Yes, ma'am. Can I offer you a discount to make amends?" The girl spoke nervously.

"That would be nice, thank you Miss..?" I trailed off.

"Kirsty." She replied.

"Thank you, Miss Kirsty. We'll continue shopping and look for you before we leave." I said dismissively. She took the hint and quickly walked to help another customer.

Alice burst out laughing. "Didn't know you had it in you, Bella."

"Hey, I can do anything. Plus, she should mind her business." I chuckled. "Humans fear witches even when they don't realize it. We just make them feel uneasy. Plus, since we're so attractive, it adds to that. And please, I'll buy the shirt. Don't spend your money."

"Nope! I'm buying it. Got it, best friend?" She said sharply. I shook my head smiling. "Good!"

Alice had me running in and out of the dressing room until she finally declared that she was ready to pay. Alice bought almost half of the store.

"Kirsty! We're ready to pay!" I yelled out. The pink haired girl walked toward us a hint of fear in her green eyes.

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked as she took bagged our items.

"Yes, thank you." Alice said sweetly.

"Ali, I'm paying you back." I said.

"Uh, no. Sorry, bestie." She laughed.

Kirsty repeated the total since Alice and I were too busy talking to hear the first time. Alice whipped out a shiny black credit card and held it out to the cashier. "Debit, please." Alice said. The girl nodded as she entered different things into the computer. After getting the receipt, we gathered all out bags and headed to the car.

"Thank you so much, Alice. You helped me tons. I feel a lot better." I said after we had loaded everything into the car. I was surprised it all fit.

"No problem! Don't wo-."

My cell phone rang interupting her. "Sorry." I said as I rummaged through my purse looking for my phone.

"No worries. Go ahead and take it." She smiled and lowered the radio volume.

I didn't bother to look at the caller ID and simply answered. Alice's eyes glazed over and she started fidgiting.

"Hello?" I answered, confused by Alice's sudden nervousness.

"Bella? Where are you?" A voice that made my heart clench spoke. I was dead. My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt extremely uneasy. How was I going to tell him what happened between his brother and me earlier?

"I.. uh.. I went sh-shopping w-with Alice." I stuttered nervously.

"Oh. When are you coming back to my house?" He asked.

"Um.. Alice is dropping me off home. I'm tired." I lied. I felt incredibly guilty lying to him. A few tears escaped my eyes because of how much it was hurting me.

"Oh.. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopeful.

"Um. Yeah. Of course." I sniffled.

"What's wrong?" He said softly.

I tried to yawn convincingly. "Nothing. I-I'm just tired. We were shopping for a while."

His melodious laugh filled the other end, "Oh, I see. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning at school."

"Yup."

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I love you." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I - I love you too, Jasper." I said trying to smile. My own voice sounded strained and I had a feeling he picked up on it. Before he could question me further, I snapped my phone shut.

"Oh, Alice. What am I going to do?" I cried.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>A little emotional, I know.<br>I like cliff hangers, tho. :D  
>Read and review and I'll love you forever! 3<p>

So sorry for the delay! Everything's ready, just waiting for my beta's okay and all other stories will have a new chapter!  
>- Tiffy<p>


	3. Making Amends

Chapter 3 - Making Amends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**  
><strong>This is waaay overdue. I'm sorry. I've got a couple of chapters ready to be posted just bear with me, okay?<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, I love them!<strong>  
><strong>- Tiff<strong>

I had been staring at my bedroom ceiling for the past several hours. I glanced at my alarm clock. The bright red numbers taunted me as they read one forty-three. I felt so incredibly guilty and disgusted with myself that I didn't know what I could do. In my sleepless stupor, I had decided to tell Jasper everything that went on between Edward and me, and ask him if he still wanted to be with me. I know if this was reversed, I would most likely make him win me back. I don't think I'd ever forgive him if he had cheated on me with my sister.

I'm not sure when I stopped tossing and turning but somehow I had fallen into a deep and peaceful slumber.

I jolted awake to the blaring of my alarm clock. Six am. I'd probably have to use a spell or chant to keep me up during the day. I ran to take a shower quickly and tried combing my hair with my fingers as I washed it. They got stuck in the knots I had made while I was tossing and turning.

Today I had decided to dress in a white v-neck tee shirt, denim skinny jeans, a lace zipper vest unzipped and my black Keds. Cute and comfy is always the way to go. I made my way to the kitchen with my schoolbag hanging off one of my shoulders and started toasting a bagel. I took out the cream cheese from the fridge and the chicken I was making tonight from the freezer to let it defrost while I was gone. I popped the bagel in my mouth while I cleaned up and grabbed my keys on my way out.

"Morning, gorgeous." An all-too-familiar voice spoke. I turned away from the door, dropped my keys and the uneaten bagel fell from my mouth.

"Morning." I said wide eyed.

"Can I give you a ride today?" He asked, gesturing to a Superbike 1108 S Ducati motorcycle in red.

"I'd rather you.. Um. Can we talk first?" I said suddenly interested in my shoes. Guilt washed over me quickly and I stood uncomfortably.

"What happened? Why are you so guilty?" He asked quizzically. He cupped my chin gently and pulled my face up to meet his gaze.

"Well yesterday, um.. Edward and I.. Well.." I stuttered. What a wonderful case of verbal diarrhea.

His eyes softened, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't get mad. I promise."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did get mad. I would be furious had the situation been reversed.." I mumbled.

"That bad?" Said he as he raised his brow.

"Worse."

His lips danced against mine and I heatedly reciprocated. Just hours ago, Edward and I were in a very similar lip-lock. Remembering it made me jerk my head away and take a step back.

"Jasper. I'm so sorry. Edward and I.. We.. We kissed. There. I said it. I can't blame it on him since I kissed him back. I know you're going to hate me and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm the world's worst girlfriend." I whispered.

"You and Edward. You.. You. Huh?" He asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Please don't hate me too much.." I muttered. I looked down for a few minutes and he dropped his hold on me. I could still feel where his hands had been and suddenly my skin was burning, aching for him to hold me again. Everything blurred and I felt hot, wet tears rolling down my cheeks. I was suddenly very grateful that I hadn't yet put on any makeup.

I leaned over to pick up my fallen keys and bagel. I chanced a look at his face and was met with boiling rage. I averted my eyes and walked to the garbage bins, throwing away the bagel. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

As I walked to my ancient truck, a pair of cold and hard arms wrapped around me, stilling my actions.

"I don't hate you," He murmured into my ear, "I am upset but more so with Edward than you. He wants you all to himself but he knows you're mine. Please, ride with me?"

I looked up into his honey eyes and found nothing but warmth and love. I simply nodded, not being able to trust my voice. I was rewarded with his adorably happy grin and he enveloped my small hand in his larger one.

"Take this." He said giving me one of the helmets he had hanging off the bike. He let go of my hand to shrug his leather jacket off while I stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He grinned as he handed me his jacket. "In case you get cold."

"We match." I said covering my mouth laughing. He had on a white v-neck that clung in all the right places, denim skinny jeans that sagged and didn't do much to hide his little - or rather big - friend, and instead of a black lace vest, he had his black leather jacket. He had white Vans on which was the only other difference to my black Keds.

"Guess we'll be voted cutest couple next year, huh?" He chuckled. I put his jacket on and was rewarded with the smell of him. He smelled comforting, almost homey - like Gram's freshly baked pumpkin pie only muskier and all-man. A smell that could only be described as my Jasper.

I kissed his nose gently, "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked as he caressed my cheek.

"Being you. For being amazing and for forgiving me when I expected you to hate me and storm off."

He kissed my fiercely, pouring all of his love and passion into it. He broke away and placed his forehead against mine, "I'll admit I'm upset but I couldn't stay mad at you. Just promise me you'll never do it again and you'll tell me next time something's bothering you, okay?"

I looked into his warm, honey eyes and saw nothing but love and warmth. I smiled, "Promise."

He pulled away only to jump on his bike, helmet in place. I followed suit and held him tightly. I never wanted to let go. Ever.

He took off and we were parked within mere minutes. We still had plenty of time until the first bell which meant our talk wasn't nearly as long as I thought it had been. Jasper's phone buzzed at the same time mine did.

Had a vision of you and Jasper breaking up. Edward saw and now he's pretty smug. He didn't pay much attention to the one I saw with you still together. Come wipe the cocky grin off! Hope you're a good actress! -Alice

"Don't 'cha just love Alice?" I laughed, pulling the helmet and shaking my hair out. I took off Jasper's jacket and handed both jacket and helmet to him with a playful wink.

"Let's go wipe Edward's stupid, overly-confident grin off his smug face." Jasper smiled. He may be quiet but he could portray the bad boy very well when Alice wasn't getting her way with him. Maybe this was the real Jasper Whitlock. If it was, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't drooling over him.

I was suddenly very happy that my eyelashes were still wet and I had tear stains on my cheeks.

"Oh, Alice!" I sobbed once I reached the Cullens.

"I know, honey. I saw." She said softly, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I can't believe I didn't have a premonition about this lastnight!" I yelled, choking on a cry.

"Well you did break up with him, it wasn't the other way around. You didn't plan it either. It just happened." Alice said as she rubbed my back in comfort. I chanced a look over at Emmett and Rosalie and they winked. They were in on it too, I internally smiled.

I shielded their thoughts including Jasper's as he joined our fake pity-party. He looked pretty distraught too.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at Edward, "If you would have just let me make her happy, none of this would've happened! But noooo! Eddie had to make this about him! You lousy, good-for-nothing -"

"Jasper, calm down. Let's not make a scene." Emmett interjected.

"No, Emmett. It's all right. Are you done with your little hissy fit, Jasper?" Edward grinned triumphantly. I surely hope he doesn't think he's won me. I am not an object. Smug bastard.

"Grow up, Edward. You don't deserve her." Jasper shot back.

"Correction : YOU don't deserve her, Jasper." Edward glared.

"Now, Bells." Alice whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Can I say something?" I said sweetly as I wiped my eyes.

"Of course, baby girl." Edward smiled and draped his arm across my shoulders. I looked at it in disgust and shrugged it off. I walked over to where Jasper was standing and leaned into him. He took the hint and held me around my waist.

"You're a horrible person. You talk as if I'm an object to be obtained. You just had an entire conversation and not once did you try to comfort me so don't 'baby girl' me. You may be attractive but your personality is a complete turn-off. My heart belongs to Jasper, and it always will." I said. Jasper lifted my chin and leaned my head back so my lips could meet his.

"Let's go to class, darlin'." He said in his adorable accent.

We didn't get very far before Alice skipped over to us and stopped us.

"Firstly, I must say that Edward's face was priceless. I even managed to snap a picture." The raven-haired beauty snickered. "Secondly, this is for you Bells." She handed me a small bag. "Makeup. In case you wanted it but let's be honest. You don't need it."

I smiled warmly at the small pixie, "You truly are my long-lost witch sister. You're the best friend I could've ever asked for, Ali."

She simply smiled before skipping away. As soon as she was out of site, I stopped walking and turned Jasper to me. He stares into my eyes with a questioning look.

"I love you." I smiled. "So much."

He beamed. He cupped my cheek and tilted my head toward him. He placed his lips very gingerly against my own and I was lost in my personal bubble of bliss he had just creates for me, for us.

"I love you, my little witch." He murmured as he stroked my cheek softly. "So much."

He walked me to classes throughout the day, stealing kisses as he went. I was just so happy that he didn't hate me. Alice was right, though. That tiny vampire witch is always right.

Right now, Jasper had me pressed up against a wall out of site. He kept stealing kisses and, at the last second, I turned my head. He looked at me incredulously and I smiled back playfully.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I giggled.

"Make you feel guilty for it. Or maybe.." He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I cocked a brow.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, darlin'." He winked.

I pressed my lips to his quickly, hoping to get out of whatever it was he had planned for me. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. I let out a soft moan and pulled him closer to me. He broke away, smiling mischievously.

"Let's get goin', gorgeous." He smirked.

"Mean." I pouted.

He chuckled and kissed my pouting lip, "You started it."

He tossed me the helmet I was wearing this morning and shrugged off his jacket, offering it to me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I said, trying to mimic his southern drawl.

"My pleasure, milady." He said as he interlaced our fingers and brought us toward his bike.

Edward's POV

How _dare_ they make a fool of me.

That stupid witch. My stupid brother. Stupid Alice and her faulty visions.

I will get my revenge one way or another.

Maybe if I try to get Bella jealous, she'll see we're supposed to be together. She should be mine, not Jasper's. He already has Alice so why on Earth would he want _my_ Bella? He has his mate and Bella is mine! I growled internally and my classmates turned to stare at me. At least, I thought I growled internally. Damn. It's been a day and she's already making me blow my cover.

This is all stupid Jasper's fault. And the bell rang, releasing me from my torture and hopefully questions. Then again, no one really gets involved with the mysterious Cullen family.

"Are you okay, Edward?" A blonde came and asked me. I recognized her as Angela Weber, one of the sweetest minds I've ever read. She was very smart and rather pretty too but my Bella outshines every human at this school.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten today." I lied smoothly. It could be the truth considering I skipped lunch as I refused to be around the happy couple.

"Do you want some chips? I have some in my bookbag." She offered.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for the offer, Angela." I smiled half heartedly.

She smiled back, "Okay then. See you, Edward."

"Bye." I said back as she left me to collect my belongings.

How peculiar that the shy girl would be willing to come up to me, considering what everyone at the school thinks of me and my family. Huh.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What, Rosalie?" I sighed.

"We've been waiting for you. Come on, I don't want to be here anymore." She whined.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." I said, walking toward my Volvo. Alice and Emmett were talking by the hood of the car and once Rosalie and I were within earshot, Alice turned to me and glared. What did I do this time?

"I saw what you're going to do. Don't do it, Edward. Bella will never forgive you and Jasper will have your head, quite literally." Alice said in warning once we were driving off.

"I haven't planned anything." _yet._

"I had a vision. Don't do it. I'm warning you." She glared.

I rolled my eyes and pointedly ignored her. It's my life and I'll do as I wish. No one, not even Alice will keep me from getting my Bella. She's _mine._

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I don't need to have Bella jealous to want me. I'll just have to get Jasper where it hurts the most. Smirking, I knew exactly what I'd do. Soon, Bella would be mine. Mine forever and she won't even remember who Jasper Whitlock is.

Pure genius.

**Author's Note -**

**What'd you guys think? :D**

**Any ideas what Edward should do to Jasper? I need your evil minds to help me concuct something terrible.**

**Mwahahaha ;D**

**Until next time, readers!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Tiffany**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hello, my lovely readers!_

_Have you missed me? I'm not dead!_

I know it's been a long time since I've last written; it's been so hectic with school and now with the musical, voice lessons and all this other stuff. I miss FF SO much and I need to write again or else I'll pop!

I'm in the market for a new beta, and I'm looking for a few pre-readers too. If you're interested, PM me as soon as possible and send me a little application of some sort and I'll message you back when I've made a decision.

I'm going to start with just one story for now, since it's all I have time for right now, but eventually, they'll all have new chapters.

For each story, I'll try to get different readers.

I'm not sure which story I'm going to start up again so please, give me your vote. I've posted a poll of which story you want to hear from first. I'll give you all two weeks tops and then I'm going to start writing whichever gets the most votes, and I'll work on a posting schedule.

Thanks so much for sticking with me during my little Houdini period! I have the best readers in the world!

Drop a review in reply to this if you want but PLEASE PLEASE beta and pre-reader applications MUST BE PMED!

Thanks so much for waiting for me!

-BreakHerDown


End file.
